Force-directed algorithms or models may be a class of layout algorithms used for drawing graphs. The force-directed algorithms may employ a method of assigning forces among nodes and edges of a graph representing a network system, for example, a storage area network (SAN). For example, the forces may be assigned as if the nodes are electrically charged particles or as if the edges are springs connecting the nodes. The forces may be applied to the nodes, pulling the nodes closer together or pushing them apart. When the network system comes to an equilibrium state, that is, relative positions of the nodes do not change further on, the graph may then be presented as a visual representation of the network system. However, the graph may be too dense or scattered to adequately represent the network system on a display device. That is, the display device may be equipped with a screen which is too small to adequately visualize all the components of the network system and their connectivity. Further, the nodes in the graph may be positioned without factoring in importance/criticality, or type of the node(s) to be visualized. Accordingly, a system administrator of the network system may have difficulty in properly visualizing the network system as per his or her requirement.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.